


surprise

by yorit1



Series: TK week [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “You’re so cute when you pout.” + fluff
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	surprise

TK was almost done with his shift. After that, he got to spend some time with Carlos. TK and Carlos were still figuring out where they were going and what they wanted. TK wanted to take things slow. He wanted it to work out. He did not want things to end up like his last relationship. He was not ready for that.   
“You going to spend time with your boyfriend?” His dad asked.  
“Dad focus on your own love life.”  
“You know I worry about you,” Owen said.  
“I know dad, I worry about you too,” TK said.   
“Just have fun tonight.”   
TK got ready in his regular everyday clothes and drove home. He had no idea what he and Carlos were doing tonight.   
TK was ready to go out and was just waiting for Carlos to come over so they could be prepared to go. TK heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and saw Carlos. Carlos looked outstanding, and he was wearing casual clothes, so that made TK feel like he was adequately dressed for tonight.   
“Where are we going?” TK asked.   
“You’re so cute when you pout. Youll find out soon enough. I know you’ll like it, so don’t worry.” Carlos said and led TK out of his house.   
TK followed Carlos into his car, and they got in. TK played with the radio in the car and tried to find the right station. IT was really lovely that Carlos was trying to do all these really nice things for him. TK really liked him, and it looked like Carlos wanted him right back. Carlos was also really good in bed and was shaping up to be a good friend to him, two things that were important to TK in a relationship.   
“We are here,” Carlos said as they arrived at the surprise.   
TK saw a park and beautiful scenery. It was a lovely autumn day out, and it was a perfect day to spend outdoors. Carlos got something from the trunk and took TK’s hand. They walked to the location, and Carlos set up the blanket for them to sit.   
“Picnics wow that’s amazing. There is so much green here it’s definitely different to new york.” TK said.   
“I hope you like it. I tried to make some of your favourite foods and some of my favourites and thought we could enjoy it in this wonderful scenery. For you to get to know the state and location and just you and I are having fun together. A way for us to spend more time together and just to enjoy each other’s company.” Carlos said.   
TK looked into the basket and saw so many right foods. He would like most of these and was happy that Carlos put in some of his favourites in as well. It was an excellent way for them to get to know each other better abnd to spend time and have some excellent food. TK was happy that Carlos made such a thoughtful surprise. He felt like he mattered at that moment. THat Carlos cared about what TK wants and needs and thinks about him when he prepares things.   
“I love this, thank you,” TK said and kissed Carlos on the cheek.   
“I really like you and wanted to show you how much I like you and how happy I am that you are here and that I met you.”   
The two of them were enjoying the picnic and the surprise that Carlos made. There was so much food. Everything was big in Texas as they said, and there was enough food there. Some things were New York style and other Texas stile a mix of the cultures and the foods and all the food was so good. TK was enjoying the food.  
“What is your fondest childhood memory?” Carlos asked TK.   
TK liked the question. His childhood was complicated with his dad being gone and saving fires and 9/11, but he was also happy with some of the things that happened in his youth and wanted to share that with Carlos. Carlos was becoming the person that he wanted to share his past with. He wanted him to know him and to understand who he is as a person and what makes him smile and what makes him laugh. What upsets him and what makes him happy. It also helped that he thought that Carlos was good looking and he loved that he had such a big heart and was always willing to help others. TK found it easy to open up to him about his childhood, his fears and things that he wanted in the future.   
“Thanks for today it was great. I really had fun.” TK said.   
TK kissed Carlos in thanks, and the kiss was sweet and quite passionate. TK really liked kissing Carlos he was a good kisser. The kiss was heating up. It looks like it was time for them to pack up and head home.   
“Want to come back to my place?” TK asked.   
“Id love to,” Carlos said.  
The two of them packed up the picnic and headed back to the car. They held hands the entire way there and stopped a few times to kiss. TK could not wait until they got back to his place; he really wanted Carlos right now and could not wait for them to have some more fun. TK was very thankful for the day and could not wait for the final part of their date.


End file.
